


Pre-Coquere

by Smirkdoctor (orphan_account)



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: M/M, headsex, seducation via etymology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Smirkdoctor
Summary: You’re just so smart. You're almost...wise, Oliver whispers as he nibbles along Elio’s neckElio can’t believe it, this manna from heaven. He’s always thrived on praise, wishing people would notice him, invite him to the conversation, appreciate his input.
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	Pre-Coquere

_You’re just so smart. You’re almost...wise,_ Oliver whispers as he nibbles along Elio’s neck

Elio can’t believe it, this manna from heaven. He’s always thrived on praise, wishing people would notice him, invite him to the conversation, appreciate his input.

_And generous with your thoughts._ Oliver breathes the praise over his skin as he slips a hand from his bare chest to slide under his swim trunks.

_You think and critique and converse from a place of love. Love for the subject, love for thinking, for reason._

**Love for you,** Elio breathes

_You don’t mean that,_ Oliver replies, his grip on Elios shaft loosening.

**Yes I do.**

_You think you do. But you have so much ahead of you, Elio. Don’t get fixated on me._

**What if I want to fixate on you?** Elio moves to straddle Oliver, tilting his head up to kiss his throat. **What if that’s how I feel in the moment? Like I want to worship your body, your breath, your thoughts, every way I can?**

_Then who am I to stop you?_ Oliver kisses Elio soundly and lifts his hips to remove his own shorts. He cradles the base of Elio’s spine with one large hand as he gathers their erections in his other hand. 

He speaks the next words directly into Elio’s ear. _Pre-coquere. My precocious lover._

Elio shivers with the realization that Oliver saw him from the very first.

Then he stops living in words and focuses on sensation.

**Author's Note:**

> I love love love the etymology scene near the beginning of the film where Oliver is vetted by the Perlmans. It's the moment where I most appreciate him as a scholar. I'm someone who get majorly turned on by my partners' minds, and I'm of the opinion that there's at least a bit of that on both sides of this relationship.


End file.
